Just a pup
by boringsundays
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Soumomo. Donde una noche con Momo y un poco alcohol en casa de alguien tiene el potencial para arruinarlo todo para Sousuke. Rate T.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la traductora: esta traducción ha sido autorizada por _sear_.

Nota de la autora: Sousuke/ Momotarou (leve Rin/Ai) │Donde una noche con Momo y un poco alcohol en casa de alguien tiene el potencial para arruinarlo todo para Sousuke │Advertencia por bebedores menores de edad, contenido sexual entre menores de edad (relación entre un chico de 16 y otro de 18), leve agresión, sexualidad fingida, um, probablemente más, no sé añadiré si se me ocurre alguna (APARENTEMENTE TAMBIÉN ESTÚPIDOS MIMOS ADOLESCENTES)

Para todos (como 5) los que disfrutamos de esta pareja /abraza fuertemente/ Amo la idea de Momotarou siendo exactamente quien es, aterrado de dejar que la gente lo sepa.

Cuando Sousuke accede a ir a la fiesta tras la competición de invierno con Rin, a pesar de sus lesiones y no haber participado, no esperaba convertirse en una especie de niñera, pero eso es algo que sucede. Ai revolotea alrededor de Rin, lleno de esa energía de adoración que a veces hace que Sousuke sienta como que tiene que entrecerrar los ojos para ver más allá, y Rin lo saluda con una calidez igualmente efusiva – aunque más moderada, aparentemente. Momo está allí, apoyado sobre el hombro de Ai, a punto de derribarlo sobre Rin.

"¿Dónde está Gou-san? ¿Rin-senpai, está tu hermana aquí? "prácticamente chilla, su voz nasal es aún más desagradable cuando está gritando.

Sousuke apenas resiste el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, como si las vacaciones de invierno hubieran cambiado en algo el comportamiento de Momo. Es como un disco rayado, siempre. Y siempre es sólo para Gou, a pesar de que no muestra ni el más mínimo interés en él. Hay otras chicas - bastante lindas también - que le han echado el ojo en los pasillos, pero él ni siquiera parece darse cuenta. No tiene ningún sentido.

Rin y Ai están hablando, y Rin termina yéndose con Ai colgando del brazo y parloteando animadamente de sus vacaciones de invierno, con un vaso de colorido contenido en la mano. Sousuke sabe Rin no bebe, así que se sorprende un poco al verlo tomar algún trago ocasional de la copa de Ai. La fiesta se celebra en la casa de uno de segundo año, por lo que no hay demasiado alcohol. Probablemente sea bebida azucarada.

Sousuke es ligeramente menos afortunado, pegado a la mayor fuerza curiosa adolescente del planeta, preguntándose por qué no está en la cama con una bolsa de agua caliente, comiendo los dulces que le han enviado desde casa. Momo tiene una cerveza en la mano, y otra que ofrece a Sousuke, que sólo acepta a partir del cuarto o quinto intento.

"¿Por qué no nadaste en el encuentro, Sousuke-senpai?" pregunta, justo cuando Sousuke decide tomar un asiento en la esquina de la parte delantera de la habitación, evitando la mayor parte de la socialización borracha.

"Me lesioné el hombro durante las vacaciones", gruñe, mirando por encima de la isla en la cocina, donde Ai sigue charlando animadamente con Rin, quien tiene las mejillas enrojecidas, probablemente sintiendo lo poco de alcohol que hay en su bebida. Sousuke termina preguntándose por qué Momo no ha pasado por allí para unirse a ellos y lo deja ponerse de mal humor en paz, aunque decide no decir nada al respecto.

"¿En serio? No pareces lesionado, "exclama el entusiasta diablillo, y con sus gruesos dedos, afilados como agujas, agarra la carne de hombro de Sousuke, clavándolos justo en el esguince y provocándole un dolor casi sordo.

"¡Ow, Jesús!" Sousuke se vuelve hacia él, apartando su brazo y girándose para mirarlo.

"Lo siento. Parece que estás hecho de roca o algo, je ".

"Es sólo un esguince", dice Sousuke, acostumbrándose al calambre recién formado en el hombro, que se extiende en paralelo a su cuello, "no quiero empeorarlo nadando con él."

"Ah, lo pillo, lo pillo," dice Momo, asintiendo con empatía, como si él no estuviera constantemente chillando y quejándose ante cualquier tipo similar de dolor. Se quedan sentados durante otro momento incómodo cuando Momo todavía no quiere dejarlo solo, apurando lo que queda de su cerveza y diciendo: "Te ves muy bien, por cierto. Con toda tu, eh, gloria musculosa ".

Sousuke no puede evitar que se le escape una pequeña risa. La forma en que el sonido de la misma ilumina la cara de Momo es algo nuevo, sin embargo.

"Eres un idiota a veces", murmura, y la sonrisa de Momo crece, como si supiera que ese tipo de cariño está reservado sólo para él.

"¿Qué?" contesta el chico, actuando como si estuviera herido por los insultos despiadados de Sousuke, a pesar de que todavía tiene esa sonrisa boba en su cara, "Eso fue un verdadero halago, sabes. Hey, ¿no me veo más grande? "

Momo se pone de pie y flexiona los brazos cómicamente, agitando los huesudos codos y poniendo expresiones extrañas.

"No, en absoluto", dice Sousuke, ignorando el resoplido del chico y resollando mientras él se sienta otra vez.

Es cierto, en su mayor parte. Momo todavía es piel y huesos, a pesar de que es una pulgada más o menos alto. Su pecho es cada vez un poco más grueso, pero sigue siendo un enano en general. Probablemente vivir con Ai le hace sentirse más grande - Ai hace que todos se vean enormes.

Rin y Ai finalmente se unen a los juegos pasando a la otra habitación, y Sousuke es demasiado curioso para no preguntar.

"¿No vas a unirte a ellos?"

Momo se encoge de hombros, pareciendo inseguro, y hace que Sousuke se pregunte si está enfadado consigo mismo por algo. "Tú no vas", dice, como si eso fuera una excusa suficiente - como si no pudiera dejar a Sousuke de lado, o algo así.

Sousuke decide dejarlo pasar antes de convertirlo en una discusión y dice: "Está bien."

Cuanta más atención presta Sousuke, más empieza a notar lo nervioso y tenso que está Momo. Está a punto de comentar algo sobre el movimiento inquieto de sus piernas, cuando de repente para y le pregunta: "¿Quieres un trago? Yo invito ".

"Uh ... claro."

"Entonces tienes que venir conmigo," dice Momo, sonriendo cuando Sousuke protesta, "Siempre hay una trampa, nada es gratis, je."

"Muy bien, Momo, te escoltaré hasta la cocina." Sousuke responde mecánicamente, tratando de ocultar el deje divertido en voz.

Para cuando llegan a la cocina ya no quedan cervezas, pero alguien que parece conocer bien el lugar los lleva a la nevera del porche. Momo saca una lata para sí mismo, lanza una a Sousuke, y luego ambos toman asiento en el escalón más bajo. Sousuke está realmente aliviado de poder tomarse un respiro. El aire ahí dentro era demasiado espeso, apestaba a cloro empapado en la piel y estaba turbio por el calor de todos los cuerpos metidos en un espacio tan pequeño. Hace frío - mucho frío - pero es aire fresco, y Sousuke toma una bocanada profunda, deseando que su hombro se cure más rápido.

"¡Hey, mira esto!" Momo grita, tan repentino que casi sorprende a Sousuke, y luego se levanta e intenta crujir su lata entre el antebrazo y bíceps después de acabársela.

Excepto por que es un maldito estúpido, no tiene fuerza para aplastar el aluminio, y todo lo que termina haciendo es arañar la piel suave del interior de su codo, chillando y parando a media flexión, con los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico. Está claro que ni siquiera entiende lo que acaba de hacer, por lo que Sousuke se levanta y se acerca a él, hace algún comentario sobre su falta de cerebro, y luego aparta lo que queda de la lata del brazo del chico, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos del crío. Sousuke tapa la herida con el dedo pulgar, apretando el resto de su brazo delgado con la presión suficiente para mantener cualquier sangrado bajo control.

"¿Por qué a veces haces cosas tan estúpidas?" Sousuke se queja, mirando hacia la mano de Momo, donde sostiene su muñeca para tratar de controlar el flujo de la sangre, apretando un poco.

"Eso es lo que siempre dices" murmura Momo, y el dolor que transmite su voz hace que Sousuke lo mire.

"¿Qué?"

"Es así. Yo digo que te ves bien y esas cosas, y tú sólo me dices que soy un idiota, "dice apresuradamente, terminando en una risita nerviosa.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Momo? "

Momo empieza a ruborizarse, violentamente en los pómulos, sus ojos bailando frenéticos entre los rasgos del rostro de Sousuke, como si no supiera dónde buscar. Levanta su brazo para tocar el bíceps de Sousuke también - si alguien los viera en este momento, parecería como si estuvieran sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

"Sólo", comienza Momo, humedeciendo sus labios y tragando sonoramente, "-te ves muy bien."

Nada de esto tiene sentido, ¿pero alguna vez lo tiene este chico? ¿Cuándo nadie que afirma estar obsesionado con las chicas ignora a aquellas que intentan hablarle? ¿Cuándo nadie ha mirado a Sousuke así, pidiéndole algo sin palabras?

Él le echa la culpa a la curiosidad, cuando da un paso cauteloso hacia Momo, afirma su agarre alrededor de su corte, y luego deja caer su brazo. Lo que no espera es que Momo vuelva a levantarlo, para presionar con la temblorosa palma abierta el pecho de Sousuke y dejarla ahí, buscando aprobación en su mirada. Debe leerlo en su cara, porque Momo comienza a pasar la mano por el centro del pecho de Sousuke, trazando su forma, sus dedos delgados se encrespan alrededor de cada contorno de los huesos y músculos.

Mientras Sousuke está lo bastante lúcido para mirar, Momo parece un poco ido - balanceándose sobre sus pies, sus párpados pesados y su boca casi obscenamente mojada, lamiéndose los labios. Sousuke sólo sabe que está inclinado hacia adelante porque puede decir que el aliento de Momo es inestable, dejando que sus labios tomen pequeñas bocanadas del aire frío del invierno.

"¿Estás borracho?" pregunta, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por el ronco sonido de su voz.

"¡¿Qué?!" grita Momo, y entonces agarra la camisa de Sousuke en su puño, tirando, "¡No!"

El resto es como una presa quebrándose, cuando te das cuenta de que quieres algo lo suficiente como para ir a por ello, aunque parezca peligroso - o incluso si se trata de un adolescente a quien apenas podías soportar, o eso pensabas. Sousuke le besa, cogiéndole por ambos bíceps esta vez, haciendo que el cuerpo del muchacho se doble para él, su boca es como una fuerza violenta aparentemente fuera de control. Momo se arquea hacia arriba, gimiendo, exigiendo más con la boca y sus manos tirando de él, y Sousuke decide que hace demasiado frío para hacer esto aquí, también porque cualquiera podría salir de un momento a otro.

Sousuke termina arrastrándolo por el brazo, con cuidado de no apretar su corte, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que están haciendo o a dónde va hasta que es empujado por la puerta de la casa de huéspedes, donde se encuentra una habitación lo bastante vacía como para acogerlos. Sousuke cierra la puerta tras ellos y Momo está resoplando y jadeando, con el pelo revuelto y sus ojos escaneando a Sousuke.

Una ola ridícula de auto odio lo golpea entonces. ¿Qué coño está haciendo, aprovechándose de un chico primer año y llevándolo a algún lugar al azar en una casa ajena, y todo porque parece un poco solo después de unas cervezas, y a veces mira a Sousuke como si estuviera hecho de algo comestible? Está a punto de decir algo al respecto – decirle a Momo que lo siente, que no sabe por qué está actuando de esa manera - pero Momo se inclina, tuerce la cerradura de la puerta y entonces agarra a Sousuke por la parte posterior del cuello.

En todo caso, la forma en que Momo besa sólo enfatiza lo joven que es - cómo sus brazos huesudos son todo codo, salen en todas direcciones, con las manos rudas y agresivas allá donde tiran y agarran. El latido del corazón de Momo es tan fuerte que Sousuke puede sentirlo cuando lo besa, y la manera necesitada en la que sigue empujando sus caderas contra el muslo de Sousuke es demasiado.

Sousuke acaricia la espalda de Momo, con la fuerza suficiente para lograr que el destello de emoción en sus ojos se convierta en sorpresa. Cuando sus rodillas golpean el futón tras ellos cae de espaldas sobre él, y Sousuke está subiendo encima, inmovilizándolo allí con toda la amplitud de su cuerpo.

Momo hace un ruido algo frustrado, tirando del cuello de Sousuke, y murmura, "Sousuke-senpai. Siéntate encima de mí. ¿Por favor? "

Sousuke lo mira como si estuviera escrito en jeroglíficos - algo fascinante aún imposible de entender. Pone su peso hacia abajo lentamente, más inclinándose sobre su cuerpo que sentándose, y se le va cabeza con un gruñido cuando Momo gime y se retuerce bajo él, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba como si estuvieran fuera de control - como si fuera una necesidad más que un deseo, un brusco contacto con el cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Tampoco ayuda que en esta posición Sousuke sienta aún más el ritmo frenético del corazón de Momo, cómo le aletea el pulso bajo la fina piel del cuello, su respiración entrecortada. Sousuke lame sobre el pulso inestable, latiendo como el zumbido de un motor, y luego besa a Momo profundamente – lentas y tranquilas lamidas a su boca, un intento de calmar sus nervios claramente desbordados.

Momo suelta un grito de sorpresa, serpenteando sus huesudos brazos alrededor del cuello de Sousuke y ocultando su rostro en su hombro. Sousuke lo sostiene allí, el esguince en el hombro le arde de dolor, y no se da cuenta hasta que Momo tira de sus brazos hacia atrás, metiendo sus manos temblorosas hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos, frotando la parte delantera de los pantalones de Sousuke - Momo se vino por eso, por ser besado y mantenerse presionado.

Es al darse cuenta cuando Sousuke gime, corriéndose en sus propios calzoncillos, más que por el roce desesperado y desordenado de la palma abierta de Momo – que hubiera tenido esta consecuencia con cualquiera, quien fuera. Y que esa persona en particular es un chico de primer año que lo comparó con una roca, una cosita ansiosa con los ojos afilados y una boca suave, húmeda.

Sousuke se arregla los calzoncillos detrás de la puerta del armario, con la conciencia punzándole como una aguja, doliéndole sólo cuando piensa en ello. Momo se quita los calzoncillos sucios cuando Sousuke se lo dice, ve su cara volviéndose rosada cuando tiene que aclarar, "Límpialo tú mismo". Momo lo coge entonces, sonriendo con un temblor nervioso, limpiándose mientras Sousuke le da respetuosamente la espalda. Se pregunta lo obvio que será si sale de este lugar con un adolescente de dieciséis años, desaliñados y con un par de calzoncillos menos entre ellos, pero pensar en ello sólo le provoca otro vergonzoso calentón.

"Uh, debo irme. Iré con ellos, sí, "dice Momo, rascándose la parte posterior del cuello, y su pelo alborotado por el roce de la cama hace que a Sousuke le duela el pecho como nunca antes – casi posesivo, una especie de 'Yo lo hice', algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

"Claro", dice él, fingiendo indiferencia hasta que la puerta se cierra detrás de Momo, cuando vuelve a dejarse caer a oscuras en el futón, cubriéndose el rostro con las dos manos.

Bueno, si quería deshacerse del chico, eso pudo haber sido una manera de hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la traductora/ disclaimer:** los personajes de Free! ES no nos pertecenen ni a la autora de este fic ni a mí.

* * *

><p>Las cosas son, como es lógico, incómodas después de esa noche. Momo parece ignorar Sousuke, aunque es difícil de decir. Siempre parecía un poco nervioso o intimidado con él, desde el principio, pero ahora es calculado - intencional. Sousuke se maldice a sí mismo cada vez que lo analiza de esta manera.<p>

Lo único que parece estar haciendo más, aunque parecía imposible, es montar poco menos que un espectáculo cada vez que pregunta a Rin sobre Gou. Es un poco irritante - y se vuelve más cuando Sousuke se da cuanta de cuánto le afecta - pero siempre ha sido bueno ignorando las cosas, o que parezca.

Las cosas no son incómodas, al menos no aparentemente. La tensión está oculta, por lo que asistir a la práctica de forma normal no es tan horrible como parece - aunque ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de Momo es alarmante, al principio, a pesar de haberlo visto muchas veces antes.

Es el final de la práctica, el dolor en su hombro es tan ligero que podría considerarlo una bendición, sus músculos exhaustos tras horas de práctica es algo con lo que ha aprendido a vivir. Todos están en el vestuario, Ai parloteando con Rin, tratando de decidir dónde y qué comer. Podrían haberle preguntado a Sousuke si quería apuntarse, pero debido a la turbia neblina es su mente, este apenas habría escuchado.

Lo que le saca del trance es una delgada mano agarrándolo por la muñeca, tirando de él hacia atrás y que le impide seguir ciegamente a Rin y a Ai. Necesita un segundo para darse cuenta, incluso después de girar, que es Momo - y que está medio escondido detrás de una fila de armarios.

"Así que, eh. ¿Cómo está tu hombro?", pregunta, todo su cuerpo agitándose por los nervios incontrolados - le tiemblan las piernas, se muerde los labios, se pasa las manos compulsivamente por el pelo.

"Bien", responde Sousuke, debatiéndose entre irse ahora o no.

"Nadabas bien. No parecía te doliera, je. "

"Ya no es tan malo", dice Sousuke, cruzando un brazo sobre el pecho para apretar el músculo en cuestión, casi inconscientemente.

Momo asiente, todavía en pie como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, algo perdido y tal vez un poco temeroso. Sousuke no está listo para sentir la fuerza de su culpa por arrastrar a Momo hacia una habitación oscura, y hacer que se corriera en sus pantalones. Se da vuelta para irse, con el incómodo silencio que se mantiene en el aire entre ellos como una nube, pero Momo toma su brazo otra vez el momento en que lo hace.

"Oye, ¿sabes que Rin-senpai está dando ese chico tonto de Iwatobi, algo como, lecciones? ¿El que le dio las cookies? " pregunta.

Sousuke arquea una ceja. "¿Sí?"

Momo sonríe, tan lleno de nerviosa esperanza que sus ojos parecen húmedos. "Podrías, em. ¿Hacer eso por mí? Je ".

Traga entonces, y el temblor de su garganta hace que el estómago de Sousuke se encoja, las puntas de los dedos electrizadas por el deseo. Es ridículo, y de hecho pensaba que era él quien tenía ese efecto en alguien y no al revés ...

"¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?" pregunta Sousuke, bajando la voz.

Momo asiente, y luego hace lo primero seguro de sí mismo que ha hecho desde que empezó todo este lío - mete dos dedos bajo el dobladillo del bañador de Sousuke, tirando un poco de él.

"Podrías hacer muchas cosas", dice Momo, a quien ya parece faltarle la respiración.

"¿Sí?"

Momo asiente y luego empuja con su otro brazo, sus extremidades moviéndose sin gracia alguna, el codo atrapando el cuello de Sousuke hacia él. Con la otra mano agarra traje de baño de Sousuke en un puño apretado, tirando de él, como si quisiera abrirlo y absorber a Sousuke en su totalidad, recorrer su piel y permanecer allí.

Sousuke termina por sujetarlo contra la pared tras los armarios mientras lo besa, lame su boca húmeda, desesperada, devora cada gemido y suspiro hambriento. Momo tiembla bajo su peso, su cuerpo arqueándose como si no fuera a sobrevivir sin el contacto, y le roba el aliento a Sousuke - quien todavía lo desea tanto, más incluso que al principio.

Es Momo quien rompe el contacto, con su rostro ruborizado por la vergonzosa ansiedad mientras pregunta tímidamente: "¿Te la puedo chupar en las duchas?"

Sousuke exhala como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, apoyando su frente contra la de Momo. "Esa es una petición muy específica", murmura.

Momo sonríe, mordiendo la comisura de su labio inferior. "He estado pensando en ello."

La cruda honestidad adolescente en esa petición hace saltar la hombría de Sousuke hasta que topa con la tela del bañador, y termina empujando a Momo con más fuerza contra la pared, acariciando con su boca el borde de su mandíbula hasta el cuello. No hay mucho pensamiento involucrado, no cuando Momo empieza a suplicar, una vez Sousuke tiene las caderas huesudas de Momo empujando contra las suyas, sus gruñidos entrecortados de "por favor, Sousuke-senpai, quiero hacerlo, por favor."

No está muy seguro acerca de los encantos que pueda tener una ducha, pero se meten en una de todos modos tras asegurarse dos veces de que el vestuario esté vacío, ahogando un gemido por la forma ansiosa en la que Momo se pone de rodillas, el agua de la ducha salpicándole en la cara. Sus pestañas están llenas de gotas de agua cuando las cierra, inclinándose para lamer sobre la tela del bañador de Sousuke.

Sousuke pasa la mano por el cabello húmedo del chico, retirándolo de su cara. Él tira de su bañador hacia abajo, de repente le preocupa que la visión de una polla dura desnuda pueda hacer que Momo salga corriendo y gritando sobre cuánto le gustan las chicas, pero en todo caso a la visión del pene de Sousuke enrojecido y goteando para él sólo provoca que sus ojos se oscurezcan, lamiéndose los labios.

Se la chupa de forma inexperta, curioso y con poca práctica, lamiendo la mayoría de la extensión que no le cabe en la boca. Sousuke se esfuerza por mantenerse erguido, con una mano acunando suavemente la parte posterior del cráneo de Momo, la otra por encima de su propia boca, apretándola sin pensar contra su propia cara, casi medio inconscientemente, mareado por el esfuerzo de mantenerse tranquilo. La boca de Momo es más pequeña de lo que cabría esperar con todas las gilipolleces que salen de ella, pero su pequeña lengua caliente va tan rápido, tan desesperado por probar todo.

Sousuke intenta advertir al chico de que se va a correr, pero lo hace un poco tarde y termina derramando sobre la boca y la barbilla de Momo cálidos goterones blancos. Sousuke se siente borracho cuando se agacha, agarra la mandíbula de Momo y empuja con el pulgar su propia sustancia contra la boca de este, embadurnando sus labios con ello. Es peor cuando Momo se lame los labios, tragando hambriento.

"Jesús," se dice Sousuke, reclinándose hasta que su espalda golpea la pared, pasando una mano temblorosa por la cara. Momo se sienta en el medio de la cabina, empapado de agua en las rodillas, con la boca roja y utilizada. Está duro en su pequeño bañador, la punta de su pene asoma por el borde. Sus rodillas tiemblan incluso abiertas, extendiendo las piernas en el suelo.

Momo se levanta lentamente, cerrando el grifo de la ducha, enteramente dispuesto a aceptar que Sousuke no le devolverá el favor, que lo usaría y se iría. Sousuke está casi ofendido por ello, así que cuando se están secando él lanza su propia toalla sobre la cabeza de Momo, se acerca a él y rápidamente le frota el pelo para secarlo.

Cuando tira la toalla, Momo está sonriendo casi en sueños, por lo que su cuerpo es fácil de empujar sobre el banco, las extremidades flexibles y calientes de la ducha. Jadea cuando Sousuke se arrodilla, abriendo la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura delgada. Sousuke se la chupa sin previo aviso, entero, sujetándolo por la parte baja de la espalda. Momo está prácticamente gritando, y sus gemidos son tan fuertes, que cuando Sousuke se aparta es para decirle que guarde silencio.

La piel de Momo sabe claramente limpia - una mezcla de cloro y jabón, su hombría es como seda caliente en la lengua de Sousuke. Es suave, pero no afeitada, y hace que a Sousuke vuelva a latirle la entrepierna. Momo llega rápidamente, llenando su boca y golpeando la parte superior de la cabeza de Sousuke suavemente para apartarlo, incapaz de comprender que Sousuke lo quiere – quiere saborearlo.

Sousuke se inclina hacia atrás sobre sus talones, se limpia la boca boca mientras Momo se desploma contra la pared, el banco apenas evita que se deslice hasta el suelo. Su sonrisa saciada es tan vaga y ridícula que Sousuke no puede evitar inclinarse para besarlo, riéndose por la forma en que necesita varios intentos para conseguir que Momo recupere las fuerzas y lo bese.

"Fue increíble, senpai," murmura Momo, canturreando alegremente, y Sousuke piensa que podría arruinar el resto de su vida por este chico.


	3. Chapter 3

**NT/Disclaimer:** los personajes de Free!ES no nos pertenecen ni a mí ni a la autora de este fic, sear. Gracias por los reviews :)

* * *

><p>Rin parece estar cada vez más lejos de sus sueños, advierte Sousuke. Empiezan a interesarle cosas realistas, más fácilmente a su alcance, y Sousuke no lo entiende totalmente. ¿No ha querido lo mismo durante casi toda su vida? ¿Qué es diferente ahora?<p>

Le da a Sousuke qué pensar, porque cada vez está más y más inseguro sobre lo que hace – ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere. La universidad aún parece a años de distancia, sin embargo está a la vuelta de la esquina, esperándolo.

Sousuke se sienta en un pequeño montículo de hierba en el campus, ve a Rin a lo lejos con Ai. Se está volviendo cada vez más audaz con él - besando su frente en público, sosteniendo su mano. Parte de esto hace que Sousuke se ponga nervioso al presenciarlo, pero sobre todo le llena con un horrible sentimiento de celos – no por las personas involucradas, sino por la facilidad con la que pueden tocarse así.

Como de la nada, el rostro de Momo aparece sobre Sousuke, bloqueando el sol.

"¿Sabes que hay más de cuatro mil especies de escarabajos en el mundo?" prácticamente grita, con su mochila aún parcialmente abierta y colgando de su hombro.

Sousuke entrecierra los ojos. "No."

"¡Bueno, ahora lo sabes!" Momo sonríe, y luego se deja caer como un saco de patatas al lado de Sousuke, imitando su postura relajada, mirando a los bordes descoloridos de las nubes en el cielo.

"¿Cómo es que sabes eso?" Sousuke pregunta, riendo un poco.

"Sé un montón de cosas", responde, y luego apunta con un dedo hacia arriba, como si estuviera señalando un punto y el cielo fuese su público, "Creo que el conocimiento bruto y estadístico es genial."

Sousuke vuelve la cabeza para mirarlo. "Parece un poco, ¿cómo lo diría? ¿Estúpido? "

Momo bufa, dejando caer su mano al pecho. "Nunca dije que no fuera tonto también."

"Supongo que no", Sousuke resopla.

"Creo que mola ser diferente, ¿sabes? O sea, diferente de cómo la gente espera que seas ".

"Bueno", dice Sousuke, encontrándose con una súbita oleada de nervios. El viento vuelca los mechones rebeldes de Momo hacia sus ojos, y la urgencia de apartarle el cabello molesto de la frente es preocupante . "Tú eres definitivamente eso."

"Bueno, como tú, incluso," dice Momo, volviéndose y entrecerrando los ojos contra el sol y los pocos mechones que quedan sobre sus ojos. Sousuke no puede evitarlo, y alarga la mano para apartarle el pelo de la frente. "Das un poco de miedo, pero eres como... Un oso de peluche ".

Sousuke se ríe, empujando débilmente su hombro."Si yo soy un oso, entonces eres un cachorro."

"¡No, yo soy una nutria!" proclama Momo, mordiéndose la lengua entre los dientes, levantando su cuerpo hasta los hombros tendido en el suelo, agitándose como una especie de pescado - Sousuke no cree que las nutrias sean espásmicas, pero no está muy seguro.

Sousuke le empuja hacia abajo, con el pecho lleno de este calor sin nombre que acompaña al sonido de la risa desenfrenada de Momo, tirado en la hierba – sintiéndose feliz por ser un desastre, algo sin pies ni cabeza.

"Las nutrias bebés se llaman las cachorros, idiota. Eso es lo que quise decir ".

Momo se vuelve hacia él y luego, aletea sus pestañas de una manera que pretende sin duda ser desagradable, y dice: "¿Así que piensas que soy lindo, entonces?"

"¿De dónde sacaste que-"

"¿No te dije que absorbo conocimientos? Ponte al día, tío. "

Ahí está Momo siendo un poco gilipollas otra vez, con ese leve coqueteo casi imperceptible, Sousuke rueda sobre él, haciéndole cosquillas. Momo pone la cara que hace cuando empieza a excitarse - los ojos abiertos y con cara de asombro, sus labios separados en respiraciones temblorosas. Sousuke le hace cosquillas para disiparla.

Mientras Momo no puede respirar por la risa, chillando para detenerlo, incluso Sousuke se siente mareado por la repentina adrenalina de felicidad, el tipo que sólo siente cuando gana una de las estúpidas apuestas de Rin. Momo mira hacia él como si fuera el sol, a pesar de que actualmente está bloqueándolo, cubriendo al chico con su propia sombra.

"Serías un buen maestro, creo," Momo exclama de repente, y Sousuke le mira como si hubiera dicho que el cielo es de agua.

"¿Qué demonios te hace pensar eso?"

"¿Algo como, un mentor?" Dice Momo, y luego se calma un poco avergonzado. Se necesita cada gramo de autocontrol que Sousuke tiene para no besarlo, pero entonces ya están en una posición bastante cuestionable, tendidos sobre la hierba. "No lo sé. Creo que todos te escucharían ".

Sousuke rueda lejos de él, tendiéndose sobre su espalda de nuevo para mirar al cielo. Su hombro duele un poco más, por todo el esfuerzo que ha puesto en él antes.

"Eso le va más a Rin, creo."

"No sé, Rin es demasiado suave a veces," dice Momo, volviendo la cabeza para hacer frente a Sousuke, sus narices casi se tocan. "Creo que tú es mejor."

Sousuke le sonríe, más amplio de lo que normalmente deja ver, encantado por este chico y su enorme boca perfecta.

"¿Sí?"

Momo se sonroja, pero no se aparta mientras dice: "Creo que eres mejor que Rin en un montón de cosas."

Sousuke no puede evitarlo, roza la nariz de Momo con la suya propia, apenas tocando. "¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Momo?"

"Me gustas," Momo susurra, y el instante de honestidad es sorprendente. Se siente como si alguien dejara caer el estómago de Sousuke desde un acantilado muy alto, que no debe sentirse tan bien como lo hace. "Mucho", añade en voz baja.

Sousuke va a decir algo de nuevo, sus labios se separan, pero luego Momo salta lejos de él, sentado. Ai corre hacia ellos, y Momo lo saluda con un "¡Ai-senpai, tus pantalones cortos rosas parecen súper brillantes hoy!"

Ai mira a Momo como si no supiera si huir de él o decir gracias, y parece agradecido al desviar su atención a Sousuke una vez que este se incorpora sobre la hierba.

"Gracias, Momo, um. Rin quiere ir a por la pizza ", le dice a Sousuke, que gruñe y está de acuerdo.

Momo dice que tiene que quedarse, por lo que Sousuke sacude la cabeza y le lanza una mirada inquisitiva, pero está bien porque Momo le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa furtiva antes de irse. De repente ser la tercera rueda otra vez, no es algo de qué preocuparse.


	4. Chapter 4

**NT/Disclaimer:** los personajes de Free!ES no nos pertenecen ni a la autora del fic (sear) ni a mí. Este es el capítulo final. Muchas gracias por los reviews :)

* * *

><p>Las cosas son diferentes entre ellos, más comunes, aunque todavía ilícitamente privadas. Ahora Momo tiene el valor de tirar de Sousuke cuando está oscuro para darle un beso, pero sólo cuando están prácticamente a solas, porque le aterroriza ser visto tocándolo en público, incluso si nadie está prestando atención. Sousuke no quiere presionarlo, todavía tiene un poco de miedo por si lo asusta al querer hacer algo atrevido, especialmente desde que ha hecho tan obvio que no quiere que nadie sepa absolutamente nada.<p>

Pero está bien, porque por muy ruidoso que sea Momo, es bueno guardando secretos. La forma en la que sonríe cuando sabe que sólo Sousuke lo verá, cuando atrapa su dedo meñique bajo la mesa - pequeños pedacitos de sí mismo que le ponen a Sousuke en bandeja, cosas que Sousuke ha llegado rápidamente a desear.

Le diría a cualquiera que preguntara que nunca influyó en su decisión sobre el relevo, pero no es cierto. No es como si la decisión hubiera sido totalmente suya, pero utilizando la capacidad de persuasión de Ai, Rin terminó por colocarlos a ambos en el equipo.

No ganan, lo cual no es una sorpresa, pero nadie parece decepcionado. Ai sigue pidiendo disculpas, como si fuera su culpa solo, aunque Rin le diga lo contrario. Momo parece indiferente, feliz de haber participado, al menos. Su hermano mayor está aquí, Seijurou, y Sousuke se pregunta si la tensión tranquila zumbando bajo su ruidosa personalidad habitual es debido a esto. Momo siempre ha querido impresionar a todo el mundo.

Hay una colaboración con muchos otros eventos, de los cuales Sousuke pretendía escaquearse, hasta que Momo y Rin lograron convencerlo de lo contrario, de formas muy diferentes. Sousuke se siente lo suficientemente fuerte como para competir, después de semanas debatiéndolo en silencio con Momo, conversaciones en voz baja en la oscuridad, donde Momo diría: "Eso sí, no estropees tu hombro, ¿de acuerdo?" Y Sousuke le besaría antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Está frente a Rin y a ese chico a quien había estado enseñando, Ryugazaki, para la carrera estilo mariposa. Cuando él está de pie, a la espera de subirse al podio, busca con la mirada a Momo, su hermano, y Ai - Ai saltando arriba y abajo, animando a los dos, y Momo mirándole directamente, como si fuera el único en la piscina. Por la sonrisa nerviosa de Momo tiene sensación de que puede conseguir cualquier cosa, como si ganar esto sólo fuese un paso en una escalera, que conduce a algo más grande e infinitamente más importante.

Sousuke gana el evento, casi nada por delante de Rin. Esperaba que Rin estuviera enfadado, o decepcionado al menos, pero está demasiado ocupado felicitando al chico Ryugazaki por quedar en tercer lugar, con el pequeño rubio abrazando a ambos. Después Rin se acerca, lo golpea en la espalda, y le dice: "No me sorprende, aunque he estado cerca."

Rebosante de la descarga de una reciente victoria y de pasar el día en el agua, Sousuke se acerca con Rin al resto de su equipo. Sousuke está a punto de llevarse a Momo lejos de todos ellos, para poder pasar en su dormitorio el resto del día, pidiéndole a Rin que se quedara con Ai durante una noche. Empieza a caminar hacia Momo, al menos para celebrarlo de una manera públicamente aceptable, por ahora, pero Gou aparece con el equipo Iwatobi, felicitando a su hermano.

El resto ocurre en una serie de imágenes desgarradoras, escenas sucediéndose de una forma tortuosamente lenta. Momo pasa justo delante de Sousuke, directamente hacia Gou, con su hermano mayor riendo tras él. Está junto a ella en un instante, y Sousuke ni siquiera puede mirar - prácticamente gritando acerca de lo bonita que se ve, jactándose de cómo podía participar en el relevo, cómo algún día será tan fuerte como su hermano. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Sousuke está ahí, no importa su victoria, y se siente como si alguien le quitara la medalla de las manos.

Sousuke felicita rígidamente tanto a Rin como a Ryugazaki, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada inquisitiva de Rin ante su expresión sombría, y lamentablemente ignora a Gou cuando ella lo felicita por su victoria, todavía demasiado dolido por la obsesión inherente de Momo en montar una escena cada vez que aparece. Deja el grupo, consciente de que tanto Rin como Ai lo observan preocupados, y sube a su dormitorio para sentarse en silencio durante un rato.

Había esperado ponerse de mal humor, pero una vez que está en su dormitorio se enfada - enfadado consigo mismo por cuestionar sus objetivos, por dejar que ese niño estúpido nuble su visión lo suficiente como para pensar que podía cambiar algo. Está aún más cabreado con el hecho de que la victoria no tiene valor si no es Momo quien se siente feliz por él, lo cual echa por tierra el propósito entero de todo por lo que siempre ha trabajado - no puedes ser un atleta profesional si no eres egoísta, no funciona, y es por eso Rin se está quedando cada vez más lejos de ese objetivo.

Después de una cantidad significativa de tiempo que pasa molesto, Sousuke todavía no sabe lo que va a terminar haciendo. Lo que tuvo con Momo le descarriló por completo, por lo que lo único que puede hacer ahora es centrarse en volver a la normalidad, en no dejar a las distracciones sin sentido meterse en su camino. Está tan concentrado en su propia determinación que no oye los golpes en la puerta las primeras veces.

La suavidad de los golpes le dicen que es Rin, que debe haber subido para comprobar si está bien, preocupado por su hosca victoria, sólo molestándose en llamar por consideración. Pero cuando abre la puerta es Momo quien está allí de pie, retorciéndose las manos y pareciendo más asustado que nunca. Sousuke ni siquiera piensa, simplemente intenta cerrar la puerta de inmediato, pero Momo interpone el pie y gruñe 'ow'.

Sousuke intenta empujarlo fuera, con su cerebro demasiado confuso para decir nada aún, pero Momo está luchando con todas sus fuerzas, empujando tan fuerte que se agudiza la punzada en el hombro de Sousuke, el dolor regresa tras un día en la piscina y las semanas que se prepararon para ello. Es como si el dolor fuera magnético con él ahora, en este estado, odiando todo en lo que se ha convertido y a ese chico por hacerle eso.

Momo acaba entrando a la fuerza, con Sousuke tropezando hacia atrás. Él se apoya contra la puerta, con el pecho agitado, y luego las palabras empiezan a salir de sus labios, fuera de control.

"Siento no haberte felicitado. No soy bueno en esto, no lo soy ".

"Eres un cobarde", dice Sousuke, maldiciendo la opresión de su propia voz, "Y sólo eres un crío, así que no puedo decir que esperara mucho más de ti."

"¡Basta!" Momo le grita, lo suficientemente alto como para asustar a Sousuke, sus manos apretadas en puños a sus lados. "No soy un crío, no puedo hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Mi hermano estaba allí, no puedo ".

"¿Qué coño tiene tu hermano que ver con nada?" Sousuke hace una mueca.

"No le conoces, ¿vale? Lo mejor que un hombre puede hacer es tener una esposa hermosa, simplemente no lo entendería, ¿de acuerdo? Él no-"

"Creo que deberías irte", interrumpe Sousuke. No le interesa escuchar esto, escuchar por qué no puede suceder - no importa en este momento.

"¡No!" Momo grita desesperadamente, agarrando el hombro de Sousuke. Sus finos dedos se clavan en la parte equivocada del músculo, el dolor se extiende como una enfermedad, tanto que le duele hasta el cuello. Es un acto reflejo empujarlo contra la pared, sosteniéndole las muñecas a los lados para que deje de hacer esas gilipolleces.

"¿Qué quieres de mí? Escúpelo, Momo, " Sousuke ladra, justo en su cara.

"¡Tú! Vale, tú sólo..." dice Momo, con la barbilla arrugada y los ojos húmedos, y mierda- está llorando.

"Lo siento", dice Sousuke, dejándolo ir, aunque está casi seguro de que no es eso por lo que llora. "No creo que me quieras."

"No, no, no, por favor", le suplica, su voz deshecha en lágrimas retenidas, agarrando el cuello de Sousuke como siempre lo hace, con desgarradora familiaridad, la forma en que la envuelve sus brazos huesudos a su alrededor. Se acerca más, de pie sobre las puntas de sus pies para que puedan presionar sus frentes juntos, y Sousuke siente que le va a explotar el pecho de un momento a otro.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" pregunta en voz baja.

Momo asiente, y luego empuja sus caderas contra el muslo de Sousuke, tan ansioso que su cuerpo no deja de temblar, frotando su erección en la única parte de Sousuke que puede alcanzar.

"¿Te vas a correr sólo por esto?" pregunta sombríamente, con su visión borrosa por una bruma delirante cuando Momo gime contra su boca. "¿Sólo por haberte empujado un poco, por tenerte atrapado?"

Toda la cara de Momo se ilumina, con las mejillas encendidas y los labios separados. "Tal vez", susurra.

Sousuke se inclina hacia él, entonces, besa su cuello con suavidad. Siente una oleada de desesperación y susurra en su oído, "¿Alguien más te ha visto correrte? Aparte de mí".

"No" gime Momo, todavía frotándose en el muslo de Sousuke, "Por favor."

Sousuke se inclina hacia un lado para cerrar la puerta, luego se pone de rodillas y tira de los pantalones de chándal de Momo y su bañador hacia abajo, las marcas de la apretada lycra en sus muslos pálidos. Sousuke se la chupa en una especie de disculpa, su lengua suave y flexible, dejando que las pequeñas pequeñas sacudidas de las caderas de Momo establezcan el ritmo. Gime cuando Momo se aferra a la parte posterior de su cabello, tirando de él, y entonces tiene que esforzarse para mantener la calma, después de que Momo se venga, porque está llorando otra vez.

"¿Qué, qué pasa?" pregunta Sousuke, acunando ambos lados de la cara del chico, buscando en sus ojos mojados algún tipo de respuesta. "No te hice daño, ¿verdad?"

"No, je", dice Momo, sollozando y riendo un poco, Sousuke casi se marea de alivio. "Vaya, yo te hice daño y tú crees que es al revés..."

Sousuke se ríe huecamente, un poco forzado, más confundido que otra cosa. La breve alegría en la cara de Momo se disipa, y comienza a llorar de nuevo, esta vez más suave. Sousuke sólo se concentra en sostener su rostro, dándole espacio suficiente para subirse los pantalones sobre su pene flácido, pero enjugando las lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos con los pulgares.

"Lo siento mucho, Sousuke-senpai," llora, con la cara arrugada. Si Sousuke no estuviera sosteniéndole, la estaría ocultando entre las manos, o tal vez bajo la tela de su camisa. "No lo decía en serio. Ver cómo te alejabas de mí es lo peor que he sentido en mi vida, sabiendo que te había hecho daño. No puedo hacerlo más, no voy a fingir, que le den a mi hermano- "

"Hey, hey," dice Sousuke, acallando a Momo y calmándolo con suaves besos castos, en todos los lugares húmedos de su cara - las comisuras de la boca, debajo de sus ojos, el arco de su labio. No deja de repetir que está bien, ignorando su propia opinión sobre el asunto, porque lo único que quiere hacer ahora es calmar a Momo.

Finalmente Momo deja de llorar, parece avergonzado consigo mismo por haber reaccionado de esa manera, pero Sousuke sólo le da un poco de agua y le ordena que beba, le dice que se va a deshidratar de tanto llorar. Momo se sienta sobre su cama y quita la etiqueta de la botella, sólo mirando hacia arriba cuando Sousuke se sienta junto a él.

Sousuke decide que este es el momento para hablar de ello, antes de que llegue más lejos.

"Momo, me importa una mierda quién lo sepa o no."

"Pero-"

"No, escúchame," dice, quitándole el agua, así que deja de arrancar la etiqueta y lo mira, "No tienes que decirle a tu hermano lo que soy para ti, eso me da igual. Pero no me mientas sobre cuánto te importa, ¿de acuerdo? No me des algo que no pueda quedarme, porque no soy bueno renunciando a las cosas".

Momo está tímido y callado, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos, y le dice: "¿Todavía me quieres?"

"Hey," dice Sousuke, inclinando la barbilla de Momo con los dedos, obligándole a mirarlo y a dejar de ser tímido o estar avergonzado sobre el asunto. "¿De verdad me haces esa pregunta?"

Momo sonríe en una mueca casi salvaje, con los ojos todavía húmedos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Se sube al regazo de Sousuke, se sienta en uno de sus anchos muslos, y deja que sus brazos cuelguen sueltos sobre sus hombros, con cuidado de no presionar el músculo adolorido del malo.

"No voy a mentirte nunca más, ni a fingir", dice Momo, apoyando su frente en la de Sousuke "Prometido".

Sousuke suspira aliviado, dejando que sus brazos rodeen la cintura de Momo, besándolo. Momo sólo se acurruca contra él, presionando su cara húmeda en su cuello y negándose a moverse. Habla después de un tiempo, sobre la piel de Sousuke, y pregunta: "¿Soy tu novio ahora?"

Es lo bastante inesperado como para arrancarle una risa espontánea a Sousuke. Como si Momo fuera el inseguro, y no él mismo- como si una sola palabra pudiera explicar lo que hay entre ellos.

"Eres lo que demonios quieras ser.", dice Sousuke.

Permanecen escondidos en su dormitorio por un tiempo, Sousuke planeando su excusa, algo como que su hombro le había molestado de nuevo. Sousuke suelta la mano de Momo mientras caminan por el pasillo, pero ante sus gruñidos negativos, aprieta los dedos con más fuerza. Una victoria es una victoria, incluso cuando sientes que has perdido en el proceso, pero tal vez eso es sólo el comienzo de algo nuevo.


End file.
